Hyuuga/Relationships
'Hyuuga '''is one of the main antagonists of the 07-Ghost'' series. He is one of Ayanami's subordinates holding the position as Major (which is sometimes translated as Lieutenant Commander) of the Black Hawks and often acts as Ayanami's bodyguard. He is a Warsfeil. Hyuuga is recognised by his tall stature, distinctive black sunglasses, eating of a candy apple (or lolly pop), and the light smile he almost always wears on his face. He is always joking, being silly and not acting seriously. Despite this, he is very skilled with the Katana (a Japanese sword) and almost uses it to perfection, being the one who killed Weldeschtein Krom Raggs's bodyguards during the Raggs War. As of Kapitel 89, he seems to have died when he fought against Katsuragi, who was confirmed to be the missing Ghost Landkarte. However, Kapitel 96 reveals that he is alive but still recovering. Superiors Hyyuga demonstrates a more reserved and polite approach to most of his superiors, such as Wakaba Oak, and carries out their wishes, though this may be due to fear of punishment rather than respect for them. However, while Hyuuga may be more polite than usual, he still questions the orders given.Kapitel 25 page 27, Hyuuga agrees to bring Shuri Oak on board Ayanami's ribidzile when Wakaba Oak asks him to. He says: "If I'd refused, it'd be my head!" Wakaba Oak Hyuuga behaves politely around Wakaba, following his orders, albeit out of fear instead of agreement. He appears to have little respect for the field-marshal, as he was a willing participant in his death, showed little sadness, and jokingly remarks that it "wont be long until they find that" when speaking of his dead body. Hyuuga also doesn't mind abandoning Wakaba's son, Shuri, in the middle of an enemy camp where he might get killed. Ayanami Hyuuga and Ayanami are both two of the earliest members of the Black Hawks, and they both fought in the Raggs War. This, along with the fact that Hyuuga and Ayanami were classmates at a military school, means they have known each other for around two decades. However, their different personalities often cause them to be at odds with each other, with Hyuuga's jovial nature seeming unprepared for Ayanami's seriousness. Hyuuga, in turn, attempts to balance this out and is determined to make Ayanami have fun. He pointedly ignores his boss's reluctance. Hyuuga treats Ayanami as more of a friend or someone he likes than a superior, adopting a playful lack of respect when addressing him- giving him the pet-name 'Aya-tan'.The suffix 'tan' is normally reserved for small animals and children, and expresses that the speaker finds the person endearing, so the name would be demeaning when spoken to someone of a higher rank. His sense of familiarity with Ayanami is further shown in his actions, as he repeatedly and casually ignores his superior's personal boundaries, such as when he pulls his candy apple out of his own mouth and offers it to Ayanami, and tends to stand very close to him. Hyuuga is often very cheery and jocular when around Ayanami and seems to take delight in seeing how far he can tease him before he reacts. Hyuuga seems well aware that Ayanami cares about him,Kapitel 79, Hyuuga teases Ayanami for being worried about him. and is guilty of taking advantage of this and it results in him deliberately pushing his boundaries. Unlike with his other superiors, Hyuuga is confident enough that Ayanami wouldn't severely punish him to make fun of Ayanami, like saying his hat grows on his head. In one of the Drama CDs, Hyuuga is shown to be the one that wants to cheer Ayanami up and to be by Ayanami's side when he is sad. Despite Ayanami's stoicism, Hyuuga has learnt to read him, and is usually the only Black Hawk who notices when something is bothering him. Hyuuga is utterly devoted to serving Ayanami, and values Ayanami's life above his own, shown when he risks his own safety to protect him. While the other Black Hawks worship Verloren, Hyuuga appearas to respect his superior both as Verloren and as Ayanami, meaning that he is not afraid to address Ayanami on an emotional level, such as when he spoke to him about Yukikaze. Despite his normally cheerful disposition, Hyuuga becomes easily annoyed when anyone speaks ill of Ayanami (he cuts the belts of three admirals who were speaking unkindly about Ayanami), or tries to harm him (Hyuuga recognises Labrador as Ayanami's attacker who severed his arm, and tries to cut off Labrador's arm in revenge). Hyuuga has sworn an oath to Ayanami that he would protect him, and appeared appalled with himself when he once failed. His anger with himself and the Bishop that injured Ayanami caused him to take a personal vendetta against Labrador, despite never having met him before. Hyuuga cares about Ayanami to the extent that he is not above accepting help from their enemies if it means he can protect Ayanami, as shown when he allowed himself to be devoured by a darkness-eating flower seed that Labrador gave him so he could protect Ayanami. Peers Konatsu Konatsu is Hyuuga's Begleiter/Companion/Escort and he often uses this to his advantage to dump his workload on him. Hyuuga enjoys teasing and pulling pranks on Konatsu. Despite this, Hyuuga truly cares for Konatsu and is protective of him, as shown when he interferes at the last moment to defend his Begleiter from Landkarte's attempt to kill him. After Hyuuga realizes how dangerous Landkarte is, he orders Konatsu to stay out of the fight, and sacrifices himself to protect Ayanami and Konatsu. Konatsu is shown to be shocked and devastated at Hyuuga's 'death'. Kuroyuri Hyuuga and Kuroyuri are seen interacting very little, but Hyuuga obviously cares about Kuroyuri's feelings and well-being. In the side chapter 'Platonic cafe' Hyuuga challenges Haruse to a duel because he wanted to make sure Haruse could defend himself if he was attacked, before Kuroyuri became too attached to him: as Hyuuga was worried that if Haruse died, Kuroyuri would be upset. Due to Hyuuga's friendly nature, he finds himself unable to say 'no' to Kuroyuri, and is often bullied by him/her into eating his/her unappetizing cooking. In the same side chapter, it is revealed that before Haruse was recruited, Hyuuga was the one that took care of Kuroyuri. While they usually get along well, Kuroyuri is sometimes annoyed by certain things Hyuuga says and does, and does not hesitate to respond with angry words or violent actions, as shown when he/she once shouted and kicked Hyuuga off a balcony after Hyuuga tried to challenge Haruse to a duel. Haruse Hyuuga and Haruse rarely interact but in 'Platonic cafe' Hyuuga was shown to accept him as a member of the Black Hawks almost immediately. Hyuuga was the person that first brought up the idea of Haruse becoming Kuroyuri's Begleiter. Hyuuga thinks of Haruse as naive,Said in Kapitel 87 in a conversation with Ayanami. but he also said it is something he wouldn't want to change about Haruse. Subordinates Suzunami Hyuuga admired Suzunami's strength and proposed to Ayanami that they let them join the Black Hawks. Hyuuga appears to like Suzu, as he 'talks' to him often despite the language barrier between them. They also share an interest in art.In Kapitel 28, Hyuuga compliments Suzunami on his tulip stamp, and Suzunami appears to let Hyuuga draw him: as Suzunami gives Hyuuga a pen and poses with his arms in the air as Hyuuga draws something. Yukinami Hyuuga likes and has a fairly good relationship with Yukinami. Shuri Oak Hyuuga doesn't seem to have much respect for Shuri, as the only reason he brought him aboard the Ayanami's ship was because Wakaba Oak's insistence. After bringing him to Antwort, Hyuuga willingly drops him in the center of an enemy camp during the Black Hawk's siege of Antwort, and doesn't comfort him when his father dies. Enemies Zehel (Frau) Hyuuga seems to have a rivalry with Frau, as the two are often seen fighting each other during battles, although the fights usually close and usually end with Frau's victory. Hyuuga seems to know that Frau is attached to Teito, and has once explained to Frau that Ayanami will steal Teito away from him, which causes Frau to sacrifice the Eye of Mikhail to save Teito. Labrador Labrador's relationships with Hyuuga is unclear . However , it is likely that Labrador dislike Hyuuga , as he is a member of Black Hawks and one of Ayanami's subordinates . In Kapitel 89, it was shown in a flashback of Hyuuga's that he accepted a darkness-eating flower seed from Labrador, in order to protect his 'important person', Ayanami, despite Labrador's warning that Hyuuga might be devoured as well. Teito Klein Being a loyal subordinate of Verloren/Ayanami, Hyuuga has done almost as much to harm Teito as Ayanami. During the Raggs War, Hyuuga killed one of Teito's father's bodyguards, and pursued the fleeing Teito and Fea Kreuz. Unlike Ayanami, Hyuuga does not seem to harbor any resentment towards him, as he at times question whether Teito must be Ayanami's personal enemy and when Teito was brainwashed and joined the Black Hawks, Hyuuga was friendly towards him, offering Teito a lollipop when he woke up and did not protest and even helped when Ayanami killed Wakaba Oak to keep Teito safe longer despite it being a very serious crime, showing while not hesitating to attack Teito when ordered, he is fully able to get along with and show kindness and care for him unlike Ayanami. He also acknowledged Teito's skill, apparently considering that there are rare individuals able to rival Teito, as he was impressed by the Antwort Twins's ability to be equal to Teito enough that he asked them to be part of the Black Hawks. However, Teito is more suspicious than accepting of him. Category:Character subpages Category:Popular articles Category:Relationships